elderscrollsfandomcom_hu-20200213-history
Szökés a börtönből (Arena)
A Szökj meg a Börtönből az első főküldetés az Arenaban. Függetlenül, hogy ez az első küldetés, lehet, hogy az új játékosok számára nehéz lesz. Háttér VII. Uriel Septim császár, Tamriel császára a Birodalmi Őrséggel vezetőjével, Talinnal állnak. Jagar Tharn, a Birodalom áruló csatamágusa megidézte őket. Az uralkodót elárulták, és átteleportálta egy másik dimenzióba, melyet Tharn választott. Az előkészületek után pár hónappal magához vette a trónt. Ria Silmane, Tharn valamikori tanítványát is elfogták, mielőtt tudott volna szólni a Vének Tanácsának a Birodalmi csatamágus árulásáról. A mágiát manipulálva, Tharn arra készült, hogy átvegye a hatalmat az ismert földek felett. A Birodalmi mágus nem vesztegetve az időt, másvilági szolgálóit átváltoztatta a Bridalmi Őrség tagjaivá. --The Elder Scrolls: Arena háttértörténet Gyors végigjátszás *Hallgasd végig Ria Silmanét. *Szerezd meg a Rubint Kulcsot és nyisd ki a cella ajtót. *Érd el a kaput. *Válaszolj a kérdésekre a kapunál és tűnj el. Végigjátszás Ria Silmane A küldetés úgy kezdődik, hogy Ria megjelenik az Örök Bajnok előtt. Elmondta neki, hogy Jagar Tharn fogságba ejtette a császárt, a Birodalmi Őrökkel egyetemben. Ria utasította az Örök Bajnokot, hogy előbb szökjön meg a börtönből és aztán tud mindenről beszámolni neki: Ne félj, csak én vagyok, Ria Silmane. (Játékos neve), hallgass meg, nem maradt más, aki tovább harcolhatna. Itt hagytak meghalni ebben a cellában. Jagar Tharn, Tamriel Birodalmi csatamágusa az igazi uralkodó bőrébe bújt. Úgy látja nem okozol fenyegetést számára, mivel jelentéktelen része vagy a Birodalmi Udvarnak. Az arrogancia ezen felvonásában, máris elkövetett egy hibát." Nézd meg a celládnak az északi falát. Találni fogsz egy rubint kulcsot, amivel kitudod nyitni a cellaajtót. Szerezd meg és szökj meg. Ezt az átjárót itt Tharn már használta egyszer, hogy elrejtse a Császár kincstárából lopott. Ha akarod, képes vagy biztonságot szerezni magadnak távol a Birodalmi Üléstől. Légy óvatos'', rengeteg lény van melyek, alkalmazkodtak a csatornai körülményekhez, aljas patkányos és koboldok, már túl késő van számomra, én már halott vagyok. Csak az én erőm, mint Boszorkány, képes eme és a következő élet között itt tartani. Ez az erő azonban fogyatkozik. Az eszedet ne vegye el a kapzsiság vagy megtaláltad a végső nyughelyedet. Még képes vagyok használni a varázserőmet egy bizonyos mértékig.'' Ha a cellától nyugatra, majd délre indulsz megfogod találni a Váltó Kaput. El fog teleportálni téged elég messze a birodalom centrumából, ahol biztonságban leszel. Ha túléled ezeket csatornákat, újra látni fogjuk egymást. Emlékezz, (Játékos neve), Tharn az Uralkodó képében jelenik meg. Senki se mondhat ellent a szavadnak. Újra elfogok jönni hozzád álmaidon keresztül, szóval it is imperative that you rest időről-időre. Ezen az úton képes leszek veled kommunkálni és lend my aid. Beléptél egy veszélyes területre, barátom, one in which the players are beings beyond your mortal comprehension. I do not envy your role. Azonban ez az erő within you as yet untapped. Keress meg, amikor elég tapasztalatot szereztél a világről. Te vagy az utolsó és legjobb esélyem...Ria Silmane Találd meg a Kaput Ria látomása után, az Örök bajnok felébred a sötét, nyirkos cellában. Az első dolog, amit tett, hogy kiszabadult a cellából és fegyvert szerzett. Ezt meg is tette, hogy előre vette az irányt és jobbra fordult. Pár üzenet megjelenik a képernyőn, és később a Bajnok jobbra fordult, they should see a key sitting on a niche (pictured). They should then proceed to grab the key by double clicking on it, then double click on the door to open it with their key. There is some loot to their right after they exit the cell containing some useful items. Ezek után, az Örök Bajnok előtt két választási lehetőség állt: *Szökj meg a börtönből, amilyen gyorsan tudsz. *Maradj egy kicsit és szerezz még több aranyt és tapasztalatot. Függetlenül attól, hogy melyiket választotta, három dolgot megkell jegyezni. Nincs jelentősége mely utat választja az Örök Bajnok, mindig ellensékekbe fog ütközni a várbörtönben. A két leggyakoribb ellenség típus are goblins and rats, though they can also come across a Thief or, more rarely, Lizard Men. The second thing worth noting is that they might lose quite a bit of health and will thus need to heal; it is unlikely that the Eternal Champion will have healing potions at this point, so the alternative is to sleep in niches. Niches are the grey slabs in the wall that they can "camp" in until they are healed without any worry of enemies killing them. They can also choose to camp on the floor with the risk of being attacked by enemies at any given time. Azonban, a Bajnok nem érzékelt ellenséget a közelében in order for them to camp anywhere. Végezetül, it is quite easy to get lost in the Imperial Dungeons. All Arena dungeons are essentially big mazes and are easy to get lost in. It is therefore recommended to have a map to refer to make sure one knows where one is going. They can choose however to purposely not have a map to have a little more challenge. With this information taken into account, the Champion should now make their choice whether they want to escape quickly, or get some loot. If they choose to escape quickly, a good way to reach the Shift Gate fast is to follow Ria's advice and go "West" then "South" from the prison cell they initially spawned in. They will have to fight few goblins/rats on the way to the gate. Refer to the map for a better look at this (the prison cell is the square room a térkép jobb középső szegletében). Ha az Örök Bajnok azt választja, hogy marad még egy kicsi ideig, this can prove quite beneficial as the goblins/rats can level them up quite a bit. They can also find some worthwhile loot while exploring the dungeons. Loot in Arena can be recognized easily by a pile of gold/armor lying around on the floor—it can range from a random amount of gold to weapons or even a magic staff. It is still important, however, to keep in mind that it is easy to get lost and disoriented, so the Champion should also rest from time to time to heal up. If they are having a hard time finding a place to rest, a good place to do so is their own prison cell. A Kapu Apróságok *Az ellenségek mind a vízben, úszás közben és mászás közben is tudnak sérteni. *Szintet lépni a Birodalmi Katakombákban nem nehéz dolog. Ez nagyban segíti az Örök Bajnok fejlődését. *A Birodalmi Katakombákban rengeteg arany van elrejtve. Szerezz sok aranyat és tárgyat (hacsak azok már értéktelenek neked, akkor eladhatóak a boltokban), hogy megkönnyítsd a játékmenetet az első szinteken. Forrás http://elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Escape_From_Prison_(Arena) Kategória:Arena: Küldetések Kategória:Arena: Helyszínek Kategória:Cikkek, melyek kiegészítésre szorulnak Kategória:Cikkek, melyek kevés képpel rendelkeznek